


The Dancer and the Angel

by VeetVoojagig



Series: After Life [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, M/M, Pole Dancing, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jimmy Vega sounds like a pole dancer on Omega."</p><p>Alternate universe where, instead of joining the Alliance, James finds a different way to get money and escape his home life. </p><p>And then he meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer and the Angel

It wasn’t the most dignified profession—hell, some even said it was demeaning—but Jimmy didn’t care. It had gotten him enough money to get offworld, and he was damned good at it. Besides, he liked having all those eyes on him. 

He’d started small on Earth, but now here he was, working THE best club in the galaxy, pretty much. The music wasn’t too bad, either. Just the right amount of sleaze. He’d definitely had worse gigs. 

He gripped the pole tightly and lifted himself using just his arms. He’d play out his legs later, but since he was the strongest dancer in the club, he liked to take full advantage of it. The chorus of feminine “ahhhhs” that followed proved it was a smart move. 

This was the life. Basking in the admiration of the crowd, he went on with his routine, utilizing his strength and dexterity, and his talent for putting himself in poses that displayed his muscles to best advantage. Suddenly he caught a familiar sounding voice amongst the cheering and whistles, so he held the pole tightly between his thighs and bent down backwards to get a good look at the audience. 

“Hey, Esteban,” he said, flashing a grin. “Boyfriend gone again, hmm? I missed you.” 

Steve sauntered closer to the stage, crossing his arms. “Rob is my husband, as I’ve told you many times,” he said. “And yes, he’s been deployed elsewhere for a time.” 

Jimmy chuckled softly. “Why don’t you ever bring him round to see me? Afraid you’ll lose him to my charms?” He flexed his biceps, still hanging from the pole by his legs. 

The older man snorted. “Because when he’s here, I have better things to do than chat with a mouthy kid like you,” he said. A slight smile crossed his lips, however, and Jimmy knew that he would always come back. Steve got lonely when his man was away, and Jimmy didn’t mind taking his mind off things. He didn’t mind having a friend, even if it was sporadic. 

He never expected Steve to tell his husband about him. He wasn’t the kind of boy you brought home.  
The man couldn’t distract him from his routine, though, not for long. Well, he could, but Jimmy needed to pay his rent, so he couldn’t let him. He could chat and flirt with him, though, as he continued his moves. He had plenty of experience in that. 

When his show was over, he slipped back into the dressing room and quickly threw on some real clothes. A lot of the dancers liked to stay back here, or sneak out the back and go to their homes, but Jimmy liked to mingle. 

He chatted to two very beautiful and appreciative women on the way to the bar, but pried himself from their company when he noticed that Steve was waiting for him, like he usually did. He grinned as he leaned against the bar next to the man. “Hey, Esteban. Did you ever notice that I have the most attractive fans of anyone here?” he asked. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you talking about me, or all the women who can’t stop staring at you?” he asked.

“Can’t it be both?” Jimmy winked and put an arm around his waist. “You buying me a drink tonight, or do I go home heartbroken?” 

“Ha.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine, you shameless flirt. I’ll buy you a drink. But if I find out you have plenty at home I’ll feel used.” 

Jimmy gave him his best puppy eyes. “Never. You are my one and only. You know that.” 

A laugh escaped the other man. “Oh, shut up. Anyway, you might have to rethink your statement earlier. Looks like you’ve got a new fan.” He nodded over towards the far side of the room. “He was staring at you through the whole thing.” 

He turned to look, and caught the eyes of a turian in the shadows. His eyebrows shot up, and the turian looked away, pretending he hadn’t been watching at all. “No way,” Jimmy said, looking back at Steve. “Those guys only ever watch asari, when they come in here at all.” But when he glanced back, he was staring at him again. 

“Huh.” 

Jimmy wasn’t sure what to think. He rubbed the back of his neck, sneaking sidelong glances at the turian. Any time he noticed Jimmy looking at him, he looked somewhere else, but sometimes he didn’t notice. And he was definitely watching Jimmy. 

He took the drink the bartender handed him and downed it quickly. “You gonna feel hurt if I go find out what he wants?” he asked, glancing at Steve. 

“Like you’re going to pay any more attention to me if I say yes?” Steve chuckled and waved him off. “Go on. I can’t wait to see this."

He muttered some choice insults at the older man, but quickly strolled off towards the other side of the room. The turian had started trying to leave when he saw Jimmy coming towards him, but was blocked by the crowd. Jimmy had no difficulty catching up with him. This was his crowd, and he knew how to move through it. 

The turian looked panicked to be face to face with the man he’d been watching all night. Jimmy smiled, trying to put him at his ease. “Hey, handsome,” he said, leaning against the wall beside him. “Enjoy the show?” 

His eyes narrowed at the epithet; obviously he didn’t believe it. “Er. I suppose. Yes. Your performance was… acrobatic.” 

“Nice of you to say.” Jimmy flashed a grin. “I had to do something that caught your eye. You’ve been watching me for a while now.” 

“Heh.” The turian looked away for a moment, then back at him. He tipped his head. “You’re not like the others here,” he said. “They’re all broken by this place. Drugs. Prostitution. All the poisons of Omega.”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “Not big on poisons, then? Does that mean you’re not gonna buy me a drink?” 

That got a blink. “You… want me to buy you a drink.” The turian seemed completely floored by the idea. 

A soft laugh escaped Jimmy. “I’ll take a drink from anybody. But I wanna keep talking to you, handsome.” He reached out and touched the turian’s arm. “Even though you kinda called me a hooker. I think that’s what you meant, at least.” 

The turian gazed at him in silence for a long moment, apparently searching for something. “Are you?” he asked finally. 

“What, a hooker? Nah. I don’t do that. I’ll only sleep with you if I respect you.” He flashed a grin. “I’ll admit, though, I’m more likely to respect people who tip well.” 

“I haven’t tipped you at all.” 

Jimmy crossed his arms. “I noticed, big boy. Are you asking me to sleep with you?” He gave a sly smile.

The turian looked panicked again. “What? No. I just… What?”

He laughed. “Hey, relax, baby. I was just teasing. Come on. Drinks first, then we’ll handle anything else.” He winked suggestively and took the turian’s arm, dragging him over to the bar. Steve moved aside with a grin, letting Jimmy have his space with his new ‘friend.’ Jimmy shot him a wink, but otherwise kept his attention on the turian.

His companion signaled the bartender. “What are you having?” he asked, turning to Jimmy. 

“I’ll have what you’re having,” he said, a standard move.

The turian snorted. “No, you won’t. It’ll kill you.” He reached out and tapped Jimmy on the head with one talon. “There are a lot of bad ways to die, but sheer stupidity is one of the worst.” 

That was… strange. But kinda nice. He wondered briefly what it would feel like without the protective glove the turian wore. They had, like, wicked claws, right? Might be kind of fun. “Way to derail my flirt,” he said with a grin. “But keeping me safe is pretty sweet. You do the knight in shining armor crap a lot?”

The turian’s eyes widened slightly. “You’re flirting with me?”

“Well, yeah, Galahad,” Jimmy said. He slowly ran a hand up the turian’s arm, noticing the way he twitched slightly under his touch. It was nice to be noticed. Of course, he wasn’t familiar enough with turians to know if that was a good twitch or a bad one. 

Those weird lip things fluttered, too. That was interesting. Jimmy tipped his head, gazing at him. “I can leave you alone if you’re not interested,” he said. “But somehow, I think you are. You’re the one who was watching me dance, after all.” 

“Heh. Aheh heh.” 

The lip things were going crazy now. Nervous? That was cute. Jimmy leaned in on a whim and pressed his own lips to the side of the turian’s face, what he’d normally call the cheek but what, on him, seemed to still be part of his lips. “Let’s get out of here, Galahad,” he said, his voice low. 

He slid from the stool and took the turian’s hand, leading him without resistance through the club to the back door. The cheaper areas of the station were near there, so it was like a shortcut home. He ran his thumb over those two bigger, thicker fingers the turians had as they walked. Jimmy hadn’t made a point to go out and fuck aliens. He didn’t mind them watching him, and, hell, asari weren’t bad looking, and he’d been tempted more than once, but nothing had ever come from it. His heart was racing now. He wanted this, with this guy, even if he wasn’t sure why.

He didn’t know what the turian wanted, though. He turned his head to look at him as he climbed up the poorly lit stairs to his meager room. “Come in,” he said, making his voice as husky as he could. He pushed open the door and stepped in. The turian followed him. 

It was just one room, a tiny kitchen area in one corner, a vidscreen and sofa towards another, and a bed pressed against the far wall. The only door led into the miniscule bathroom that barely had enough room for the toilet and shower. You either had to wash your hands in the shower or use the sink in the kitchen. Jimmy didn’t apologize, though. It was his, and his alone. No one could take that pride from him. 

“Nice place.” The turian leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He was apparently studying his surroundings carefully. Jimmy wondered what he was really thinking. 

“Make yourself at home, Galahad,” he said, gesturing around. “There’s the sofa or the bed. I know which one I’m leaning towards, but it’s your choice, querido.” 

That had slipped out without thought; usually he didn’t speak Spanish around here. It was too intimate, reminded him of his childhood. Plus, the aliens and colony brats didn’t understand it. But here, in his home… He cleared his throat. “Anyway, yeah. I’d offer you refreshments, but that’d be a stupid way to die.” 

That brought a smile to the turian’s face. At least Jimmy assumed it was a smile. The sound he made was definitely a chuckle. “Good boy,” he said, his voice growly. It sent shivers through the young man. 

“So, uh,” Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his neck, wishing he knew how to handle this situation. “What brings a guy like you to a place like this?”

There was a slow blink. “You did.”

Jimmy gave a short laugh. “Well, yeah, but I meant, what drove you to picking up a disreputable dancer and going home with him? Something’s bugging you.”

The turian turned his head, staring at the kitchen. Jimmy was left watching the side of his face. “A friend,” he said softly. “He’s gone. I… didn’t want to be alone.” The lip things twitched again, and it was obviously not a happy twitch. 

“I remind you of him?”

The turian’s head snapped back around. “What? No. _He_ was cocky.” 

It took Jimmy a moment to notice the dry amusement in his voice, then he smiled. “So, yeah, then? You ever sleep with him?”

“No.”

“But you wanted to.” The silence was answer enough. 

Jimmy gave a soft sigh and held out his hands to him. “Come here, Galahad,” he murmured. The turian hesitated a moment, then stopped holding up the wall and walked over to him. “I can show you what it would have been like,” he whispered. 

The turian shook his head. “I’m not going to use you.” 

He cupped the rough cheek in his hand. “You won’t be, querido. I want you.” He leaned in and kissed him without waiting for a response. 

The flesh under his mouth was still for a moment, then began to move against his lips, kissing him back uncertainly. Jimmy gave a soft moan and grabbed his hips, pulling him flush against his body. Then there was pressure on his back, those strange feeling hands roaming over him. He moved his lips to the turian’s neck. His skin was rough, hard, but he could tell his Galahad could feel everything he did. 

He pulled back, sliding his shirt off and tossing it aside. Eyes followed his every movement, caressed his bared chest from a distance. Jimmy shivered. If that’s what he’d been doing while he was on stage, no wonder Esteban had noticed it. Hell, the whole fucking station had probably noticed. He blushed, dipping his head. Fuck, he couldn’t blush. He was a damned exotic dancer. He showed more than this every night to more eyes. What was it about this turian… 

He didn’t have more time to wonder, because the turian crossed the space between them again and bent his head, scraping his teeth gently across the human’s shoulder. Jimmy gasped. Sharp. But he was being so careful. He closed his eyes, swaying against the alien. “Yes,” he whispered. His hand curled around the back of his neck, fingers brushing against the spiky bits that covered his head. 

A groan was torn from his, yes, his lover. “Huh,” Jimmy said. He shifted, sliding his hand deeper into that mass of spikes, and was rewarded with an even more beautiful groan and hips jerking against his own. 

“Fuck,” he said, drawing in a rough breath. “You like that, huh?” He didn’t need an answer other than the moan he got repeating the motion. He pulled up his other hand and went at it with all abandon.

It was only a moment later that there was a growling noise, and he found himself shoved flat on his back on his bed. The turian was above him, shrugging out of his bodysuit. Jimmy watched, panting. He looked… weird. But it was still sexy. He reached up, running his hand over the alien chest, splaying his fingers across the flesh. 

He didn’t realize the turian’s gloves were off, too, until sharp talons pricked his side. He gave a gasp, wriggling under him.

“Shhhh,” his Galahad whispered, mouth against his ear. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.” The talons moved lower, just barely brushing his soft flesh, until they got to his jeans. They cut through the fabric without going deep enough to draw blood, then hooked in the scraps and tugged them free. Jimmy stared up at him, knowing he should be angry at the loss of one of his three pairs of pants, but fuck, that was hot. He groaned and kicked to help free himself, then wrapped his legs around the turian’s waist. “Please,” he begged. 

Those talons curled around his thighs, lifting and spreading, opening him up. Jimmy shuddered in need, just waiting. He lifted his head, staring down the length of his body to see the turian. His eyes locked on that alien cock. The shape was different enough to be unnerving, but Jimmy was willing to bet that it would feel amazing. Its surface glistened with something moist. He swallowed. “Please,” he said again. “Galahad…” 

With a groan, the turian pushed forward slowly, his slick cock entering him. He was tight around it, aching with lack of preparation, but on second thought, he didn’t want those massive claws shoved up in there. This was okay. 

Maybe next time he’d take care of it himself.

He closed his eyes, tipping his head back with a groan. The turian was inching into him slowly, and fuck, it was starting to feel amazing as he got used to being filled. He let out a breathless laugh. “Come on, Galahad, I’m not gonna break,” he gasped out. 

The turian’s hips jerked forward, driving his cock all the way home. His Galahad moaned wantonly, and Jimmy slid his hands down his back. “Fuck,” he grunted. He rocked his own hips upward, encouraging him to move. 

With another groan, his turian pulled back until just the tip was still inside him, then shoved home again, quickly and roughly. Jimmy cried out, arching his back, babbling a string of rapid Spanish. Fuck, Galahad was good. No one made him lose control like this. 

He did it again, and again, each time moving faster. Soon he was fucking Jimmy like nothing else in the galaxy mattered, just his cock slamming into Jimmy, their breath mixing in harsh gasps as they stole kisses, hands scrabbling at each other’s skin. 

“Spirits,” the turian whimpered. “I, you… don’t know your name.” He blinked down at the human, looking a bit ashamed.

“Jimmy,” he whispered, arching up to kiss that look off his face. “Don’t worry, my Galahad, my hero. You’re good.” 

“Jimmy,” his lover repeated, his raspy voice even rougher with passions. “Spirits, Jimmy…” 

His thrusts were growing erratic, and the man knew he was getting close. “Yes,” he gasped, rocking up against him. “Oh, fuck, Galahad, come inside me, please!” 

The turian cried out, slamming into him as hard as he possibly could before releasing into him in waves. Jimmy groaned in pleasure and reached between them, grabbing his cock and finishing himself off quickly. He came with the turian still riding out the last of his orgasm inside him.

They lay in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily, eyes closed. After a moment, the turian spoke. “What the hell does ‘galahad’ mean?” he asked. 

Jimmy blinked, then laughed softly. “Some kinda old Earth legend,” he said. “Had to study it in school, didn’t really pay much attention. But he was this dude, you know, supposed to be gallant and chivalrous and the like. Knight in shining armor type. Like you.” He smiled fondly and pressed a soft kiss to the turian’s jawline. 

“Because I wouldn’t let you drink dextro beer? You’re insane.”

He snorted softly. “There’s more than that. I can tell.” He couldn’t explain it, really, but his turian was a good guy. 

Talons carefully brushed against his cheek. “Thank you, Jimmy,” he said softly. 

Fingers curled around that tough hand. “Hey, don’t mention it, Galahad,” he answered with a smile. “It was pretty fucking amazing on this end.”

“I meant for believing in me. You don’t know me.”

Jimmy chuckled. “Well, if you wanna make it up to me, you can buy me a new pair of pants. I’m not rich, and those were my favorite.”

There was a pause. “Oh. Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up, Galahad. That was the fucking hottest thing anyone’s ever done to me. I think it was worth it.” 

The turian was silent. Jimmy grinned at him. It was obvious that he really didn’t know how to handle the situation, and that was fucking adorable. “Get some sleep, beautiful,” he said, rubbing the top of his head right before it started getting spiky. “I’ll be here in the morning.” His Galahad murmured assent and curled up against him.

But when morning came, it was the turian who wasn’t there. Jimmy looked around the apartment twice, though there was nothing he could hide behind. The emptiness in the pit of his stomach surprised him. It wasn’t the first time he’d hooked up with someone and woken alone. But… Galahad had seemed different. Had he been wrong? 

The third time he circled his room, he actually found the datapad on the table beside the door. He picked it up and activated it.

 _Jimmy,_ it read.

_Thank you for a wonderful evening. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I wish I could stay. To make up for it, I’ve left an encrypted file on this datapad. Hook it up to your system, and it will transfer funds to your account, untraceable._

_I know you’re not a prostitute, and this isn’t for the sex. It’s for being so kind to me when I was alone. Buy yourself a new pair of pants._

He stopped reading and keyed up the file transfer. His mouth dropped open at the number now on his account. Two thousand credits? Even as a hooker, he wouldn’t get that much. What the fuck was going on here?

He looked back at the rest of the message, hoping for some kind of explanation. 

_I hope this will in some small way help you to make life better for yourself. I’ll try to send you more if I can. Unfortunately, I’m really busy a lot, and it wouldn’t be good for you to be linked to me._

_Take care of yourself, Jimmy. For me. You’re something special in this place. You’re what I’m fighting for._

_If I’d known about Galahad, I might have taken that as my name. But now, it will just be who I am to you._

There was a name at the end of the message. Jimmy stared in shock. Even he watched the news sometimes, and this was pretty much all anyone was talking about on Omega, anyway. Just one little word on a datapad shook Jimmy’s world.

_Archangel._

He dropped the pad. “Oh, _shit._ ”


End file.
